1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to swim fins More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a swim fin with enhanced ease of wearability and functionality.
2. Related Art
Swim fins are used for a wide variety of recreational, professional and emergency usages. Basic components include some form of foot pocket with a fin blade for propulsion. As advances in technology evolve, there are opportunities for advancement in the art with respect to ease of use, comfort and functionality.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved swim fin.